Alissa Séraphie
by ysodehaine
Summary: époque jedusort ! Alissa Séraphie entre en première année, qui est-elle ? (désolé moi et les résumés...)


**Tous les personnages de J. lui appartiennent, évidement.**

* * *

**_1._**

Une jeune enfant venait d'apparaître sur le quais de la voie 9 ¾ de king cross, Londres. Et ce, non par le mur venant de la gare moldu ni avec un adulte par transplanage mais avec un elfe de maison, reconnaissable par ses habits singuliers, son corps rachitique et son énorme tête aux yeux larmoyants. Celui-ci était néanmoins bien moins repoussant que certain.

Lorsqu'une née moldu proche des deux arrivant aperçu le petit elfe, elle en poussa un cris strident et perçant la tranquillité du quais, son cris attira l'attention des parents et élèves les plus proches. Ce fut le regard des premiers qui se posèrent en premier sur l'elfe puis indubitablement sur la jeune fille qui parlait tranquillement à son petit compagnon. Un bruit s'éleva sur le quais. L'on pouvais entendre des : « un rejeton de mage noir! » horrifiés; « c'est une Séraphie! » consternés et « enfant maudite! » terrorisés.

La jeune fille pourtant ne paraissait pas prêté attention aux murmures grandissants, ne semblait même pas les entendre ils étaient pourtant loin d'être discrets tandis qu'elle s'avançait l'air ailleurs vers le train. Laissant ses affaires à son elfe qui s'occupa de les transférés directement à Poudlard, où il serait de service tant que sa maîtresse y serait. Il disparut dans un crack sonore.

La jeune fille dont les cheveux brun coupés au carré au niveau des épaules se balançaient au rythme de ses pas tranquilles, s'avança dans un compartiment qui lui semblait vide d'âme mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle y découvrit un garçon assit sur une des banquettes. Il était déjà habiller de son uniforme. Ce n'était pas un première année car il était déjà orné d'un écusson brodé de vert et argent.

« Bonjour », lui dit tranquillement la jeune fille. « Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Le garçon la fixa longtemps d'un regard peu amène, auquel la jeune fille ne réagit pas, avant de répondre:

« bien sûr. »

Son ton était mielleux à souhait.

« je m'appelle Alissa. »

« Tom. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune Alissa sorti un énorme livre de sa petite sacoche et commença à le lire. Il était orné d'un titre incompréhensible et imprononçable selon Tom.

Un silence agréable prit soudain place.

« On va bientôt arriver. Tu devrais allez te changer », l'informa Tom d'une voix neutre.

Elle émergea doucement de sa lecture avec un léger sourire.

« Merci. »

Elle se leva doucement.

« je reviens », ajouta t-elle en sortant du compartiment en cherchant des toilettes qu'elle trouva rapidement.

Cette fois-ci ce sont ses robes de sorciers qu'elle sortie de sa sacoche. Elles étaient d'un noir profond conformément au règlement. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle retourna, fin prête, au compartiment.

« En qu'elle langue est-ce ? » Demanda Tom en indiquant le livre que lisait Alissa.

« C'est en russe », l'informât-elle.

« Tu es russe ? »

« Je suis née en France », lui dit-elle l'air ailleurs.

« Tu es française alors ? »

« Peut-être... »

« Tu n'aime pas les questions ? »

« Je n'ai simplement pas toutes les réponses », lui dit-elle avec un air monstrueusement sérieux contrastant grandement avec son expression précédente.

Tom se mit à rire franchement, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. La jeune fille lui souriais de l'interrogation se reflétant dans son regard vairon. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais n'obtint de lui qu'un franc sourire.

« Nous sommes arrivé », dit soudain Tom se levant.

Il alla ouvrir la porte laissant passer Alissa avant lui même.

Ils sortirent du train.

« Il faut que tu aille là-bas », lui indiqua le jeune garçon ayant reprit son air impassible en lui désignant un groupe.

« Merci, Tom », lui sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança, vers le groupe, ils l'a regardèrent étrangement. Après tout, même si Tome n'avait même pas paru remarquer les yeux de la jeune fille, ils étaient tout de même tout ce qu'il y a de perturbant.l'un était d'un blanc nacré et l'autre d'un bleu nuit perçant. Rien de bien commun.

« les premières années », appela un homme à la voix désagréable. « Suivez-moi ! »

* * *

À la sortie des barques , dans le hall du châteaux, les premières années furent accueilli par un professeur qui se présenta comme le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose.

Après les explications de ce dernier sur le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Alissa fut l'une des dernière à la franchir en compagnie d'un jeune fille blonde et sautillante. Alissa dans la barque qui l'avait amené à Poudlard, avait fait connaissance avec cette jeune fille prénommé Alcidia. Alcidia Maycombe. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord regardé bizarrement la jeune fille, peut-être avec plus d'insistance que les autres, puis lui avait poser tout un tas de questions qu'Alissia lui avait bien évidement rendu. Elles avaient découvert que l'une comme l'autre avaient lu nombre de livres nébuleux. Alissa sentait qu'une grande amitié était naissante entre elles. Elle espérait grandement être répartie dans la même maison qu'elle.

Alissa en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la répartition commença. Elle était très concentré, ce qui amusa Tom qui l'avait repéré lorsqu'elle était entré dans la grande salle, lui assit à la table de la maison Serpentard. D'ailleurs il avait pu remarqué qu'elle avait juste regarder le célèbre plafond magique un instant avant de prendre un air rêveur et de s'avancer lentement au cotés d'une autre fille, elle, absorbé dans sa contemplation du plafond magique. Alissa était bien plus intriguer par le choixpeau selon lui.

Le nom « Maycombe, Alcidia » fût appelé. Lorsqu'elle fût repartit à serdaigle, Alissa croisa les doigts. Cette dernière fût l'avant dernière a être appelée. « Séraphie, Alissa » fût appelée et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas reconnus la replacèrent soudain, tout du moins ceux qui lisaient le journal. Ou plutôt, ils se souvinrent de son père, le Lord Séraphie. Une vraie cacophonie de chuchotement inonda la salle tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers le tabouret du choixpeau. Ce dernier fût poser sur sa tête.

_"Mmmh... sang pur... Diablement intelligente... rusé... assidue... ambitieuse, travailleuse, calme... j'hésite... relations intéressantes... où vais-je te mettre ? Serpentard ou serdaigle ?"_

_"J'aimerais bien serdaigle, monsieur"_

_"tu es sûr ? Serpentard t'irait bien aussi."_

_"non, mais il faut bien faire un choix."_

_"bien alors... _SERDAIGLE!_"_

cette discutions silencieuse avait duré de nombreuses minutes. La jeune serdaigle sourit au choixpeau et alla rejoindre Alcidia qui lui avait garder une place à la table des seidaigle, cette dernière était souriante au possible.

« c'était long pour toi », fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui, il a beaucoup hésité », lui apprit Alissa en s'asseyant.

« Entre quelles maisons ? »

« Entre serdaigle et serpentard. »

Tom qui inconsciemment lui avait garder une place à son coté se fustigea lorsqu'elle fût envoyer dans une autre maison que la sienne. Au moment où le choixpeau avait dit serdaigle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait espéré la voir à serpentard. Il avait d'ailleurs appris son nom de famille somme toute intéressant. Son père avait été condamné à Azkaban cet été pour magie noir et torture de moldus. Sa mère avait un poste qui n'était pas nommé au ministère de la magie en Russie. Son sang était pur.

Tom se disait que même si elle n'était pas à serpentard, elle n'était ni à griffondor ni à poufsouffle, elle était à serdaigle, une très bonne maison. Même si ce n'était pas la sienne.

« Entre les intelligents et les ambitieux », rit-elle. « C'est ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas moi qui ai intenté cela ! » Dit soudain Alcidia lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui laçait Alissa qui commençait à se servir dans les plats qui étaient apparus.

« Je n'aime pas les préjugés comme ceux-là », l'informa simplement Alissa.

« Il est vrai que les préjugées fausse la réalité. »

« Selon moi, oui. »

Le directeur émit un bref discourt de bienvenue et d'encouragement puis se rassit et nombres de plats apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons.

* * *

**alors ?**

**je ne risque malheureusement pas de poster une suite de suite car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le faire, comme pour mon autre fanfiction.**

**Ysode.**


End file.
